Hello, Again
by Scully22
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER now up...postBlood... Mulder has in fact been infected with LSDM, his victim the closest person he has
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Hello, again_

Mulder frowned at his clock as he sat up sluggish. He rubbed his eyes roughly as he looked at his clock once more.

_8:00 a.m._

He shook his head, almost disappointed in himself for seeing things. He sat up in his water bed then made his way toward the bathroom. Brushing his teeth he peered at himself, he obviously needed to shave, and a haircut would do a lot for him too. After finishing his teeth he gleamed a smile in the mirror. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked Hoover's idea of the 'perfect agent' in the perfect clothes, with the nice hair and bright white teeth.

After another half hour he wrapped his coat around his nice suit and headed for the door. He paused before making it through the doorway, glancing at his clock.

_Do it._

He looked back over at his clock once more.

_8:45 a.m._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Mulder appeared in his door way quietly, startling Scully. She quickly set down the picture of Samantha that she had been looking at on his desk, then stood out of his seat.

"No, stay" He sat down in the chair in the front of his desk. He wasn't used to that side and it took him a minute to reach comfortable. After what seemed a few minutes of silence Scully re-opened the manila file on the desk.

"A friend presented this case to me, I thought you'd appreciate it most."

"What's it about?" he asked leaning forward in his chair, quietly turning on the small television that he recently purchased.

"Vampire-like case. According to the information the local police gave my friend, there's a man who's been, well, apparently taking in children and giving them shots…"

_Do it._

Mulder quickly looked at the TV again, focusing his attention on the white letters above the black background. Scully continued to ramble on about the case, not noticing his distraction.

_She's stopping you._

_Do it._

The words continued to flash on the TV. Mulder frowned now, confused by the words. Were they about Scully? What was she stopping him from?

"Mulder?... Mulder?" Scully looked at him with her eye brows raised, "did you hear anything I just said?"

Mulder bit his lower lip, not sure what was going on, "I'll be right back." He got up abruptly and departed the small basement. He stepped on to the elevator and headed for the second floor, he could use a bite to eat.

Reaching one of the small lunch rooms he noticed no one was there. Just what he needed, someplace to think and be alone. He locked the door from inside and found a sandwich in the refrigerator. After sitting down and engulfing the sandwich, hungrier then he thought, he sat there taking in deep breaths. His eyes roamed around the small room while he thought, he didn't understand what the words meant, or how they got there. He glanced at the microwave.

_9:50 a.m._

He frowned gripping his head in his hands then looking at it again.

_It's time. _

Mulder frowned, afraid to take his eyes off the machine. He slid around the end of the table and stood as closely as he could to the microwave.

_Ask her. _

"Ask her what?" Mulder questioned out loud.

_Tell her to stay late._

"Then what?"

_Do it._

"Do what?" Mulder shouted now.

_Kill her. _

"What?" Mulder's voice was soft now, afraid and shaky.

_It's the only way._

_Kill her. _

_KILL HER._

Mulder wanted to object, his mouth slightly opened then closed again. He didn't know what to think, he didn't understand why he needed to kill his partner. His thoughts were interrupted by Scully who was outside the room. She shook the doorknob, some how she knew he was in there.

Mulder looked over at the door with darkness in his eyes. He glared, she could almost feel the rays through the door.

"Mulder, are you ok?" She asked with a shaky voice, "Mulder?" He opened the door with less of a glare, knowing that what he had to do had to be done efficiently. He smiled pulling Scully into the room. She didn't like him being so forceful with her, but didn't say anything. He grabbed her wrist tightly and forced her against the wall, slamming the door with his foot. She hit her head harder then she thought she would, cringing in pain.

"Mulder what's going on?" She asked a bit confused. Mulder looked deeply into her eyes, he could see the reflection of words from the microwave still: _KILL HER_

He lightly put his hand on cheek, placing his other hand on her hip. Scully frowned as he took a step closer.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully tried her best to stay as close to the wall as she could, she didn't understand quite what Mulder wanted.

He licked his lips gently then took a step closer, Scully's mouth dropped open slightly. He tilted his head and brought his lips against hers.

At first the kiss was slow and Mulder slid his hand to the bottom of her jacket. Scully couldn't help but lose herself. She closed her eyes letting her mind slip away from the lunch room, letting her senses down as he brought his mouth closer and deeper in to hers.

She had worked so hard to keep her feelings bottled up, always dismaying the urge to do what he was doing now. She didn't know what had brought it all on but she couldn't help but want more. As much as she fought with her inner demons, trying to decide if this was right or not, Mulder had his own agenda in mind.

Slowly his kiss began rougher, as much as it hurt Scully still wanted it. She wanted to feel him so close that it hurt. Soon she felt a salty taste in her mouth and Mulder pulled his lips from hers slowly. She noticed blood from her lips stained his lower lip. A bead of blood dripped off his lip as she watched him out of breath.

He turned his head away from her slowly peering at the microwave.

_10:15 a.m. _

Mulder released his hand from her hip and walked over to the microwave. Scully licked the blood off her lips, lightly touching her finger to the swell on her bottom lip. She frowned after she realized he was reading what the microwave said.

He watched it carefully waiting for the flashing time to change. It did.

_Not yet._

_Tonight._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scully lightly placed her hand on Mulder's shoulder. He slowly looked up at her, pulling his eyes away from the microwave.

"Are you alright?" Scully asked quietly. He gently placed the back of his hand against her check as he once again took a step closer. Involuntarily Scully closed her eyes, she wanted him to do what he had done before. She could feel the warmth of his body heighten as he pulled closer. He slid his cheek against hers and wrapped his arms around her body tightly.

"Scully something's happening… something I don't understand…" She opened her eyes resting her head against his warm chest. She nudged her nose against his chin, trying to comfort him as much as possible, "What is it, Mulder?"

He didn't know what to say or how to say it, "just promise not to let go," he told her and she held tighter. He looked behind him.

_10:15 a.m._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Scully and Mulder had been sitting in his office for awhile now. Scully looked through files, searching for one similar to the case her friend presented. Mulder on the other hand sat in his chair. He had the manila file in hand but his eyes kept gazing up at the television. The noises that came from it were low and muffled, he waited for some sort of message, but none came.

He began to relax some, finally realizing what he had done with Scully. He had moved their relationship to the next level, finally acting out what only he was previously able to dream about. Scully was his one true love, his savior, his angel. Scully was who she had always been, but he feared that he had changed. As much as he felt like he loved her, he doubted his senses. Was she in fact a threat to him? Did she secretly have a deeper plan that he couldn't understand because of his fascination in her?

He questioned his own beliefs of love and of Scully. He questioned his well-being, his stamina, and most of all, his intelligence. Was he in fact under an influence he couldn't detect? Nothing was known and nothing was spoken of. He feared the fear itself, of losing Scully, of losing her because of him. It was his greatest fear.

After his sister had disappeared there wasn't any other care in the world but to find her. Until of course, Dana Scully appeared in his office one day. It was then he realized, the journey he had to take was finally at hand, and he had the person he was searching for. Not his sister, but someone he could trust, someone he could depend on. More then a few times he lost her. He let some man take off with her, he let some demonic force capture her. But he always managed to get her back, based on her efforts and faith, not his.

His known fear, by everyone, was to never find his sister. But his deepest fear was that he'd lose Scully the same way, that she'd be taken away from him and he could do nothing for her. Ultimately reaching the conclusion that he killed her. Not by his bare hands, or his body, but by letting her go, letting her disappear and never return was his fault. That was his fear, that's what he had nightmares of most. That's why the kiss had happened, if he could feel her, if he could reach out and touch her, he knew she was alive. But the minute she didn't reach back, the minute her hands grew cold and her lips blue, that was when he was doomed for a hell which he created in himself. A hell that could only become heaven when she was there.

"Mulder?...Mulder?... are you ok?" Scully asked interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at her obviously in a different world then she was.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she kneeled down and put her hands gently on his knees. He watched her carefully as she tilted her head, wandering why he was so distant with her and at the same time so close.

"If this is about earlier, we can forget about it…" She stopped as he once again placed his hand on her cheek.

"Scully…Dana, if for some reason I weren't here tomorrow, nor the next day nor the next—promise me you wouldn't fear, but that you'd move on, that you'd live life like I had never been, promise me that." Scully frowned at him then placed her hand over his, which still lay on her cheek.

"Fox, I don't know what's going on in your life- but I really want you to tell me if something is wrong…" she waited but he didn't say a thing, "I couldn't forget you if you disappeared Mulder. I would search every inch of the earth until I found you, because if I lose you, I lose everything I've come to know… don't doubt your influence on me, Fox, don't doubt your ability to affect my life- all for the better." Tears formed in her eyes, she feared now, for the worst. Afraid she'd lose him- afraid he was sick or in trouble.

"If you need to get out of here, I'll come with you… if your in danger Mulder, I want to be at your side and no where else…" He bowed his head down, resting his forehead against hers. He rolled off of her, kissing her lips gently.

"I love you, Dana," he finally said. Scully let out a quick breath, tears again forming in her eyes, "me too, Fox, me too." She slid her arms up on his legs, they both stood and he held her in his arms. This was where he wanted to be, this was where no one could touch him, where no one could defeat him. He was at home, here, in her arms. He wished there and then they could fall asleep, together, and never wake up. But things weren't that easy.

_Kill her._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

"I'll be right back, Mulder" Scully smiled before leaving his office. He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes, he didn't want to read any messages. He loved Scully, nothing could change that, not even fear.

But after awhile of no Scully, he, accidentally, peered at his watch.

_It's time._

The words almost taunted him. He sat up in the chair, peering at his watch with the same dark look.

_She'll come back._

_She'll say it's late._

_She'll offer you to stay with her._

Mulder couldn't believe all the messages that appeared. He continued to watch intently.

_Say you've got work._

_Follow her._

_Kiss her dead. _

Mulder frowned looking away from his watch, then looking back.

_8:45 p.m._

He let out a frustrating sigh then finally came to a conclusion. It was simpler then he thought! If the messages on his watch were right, if Scully said what the message said she would then, in fact, be a traitor. But if the messages were wrong, most likely, then he knew Scully was genuine. Then he would tell her of the messages, of the warnings, and hopefully get help.

"Soon we'll see if your actually in my mind or not!" he cheered.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Scully appeared in the door way just a second later. She softly smiled at Mulder, tossing him a soda. He watched her as she sat down in his chair again, he smiled at her then looked away.

"Have you looked at the case much?" Scully asked. Mulder shook his head, realizing the manila folder was still in his lap.

He waited an hour or so for her to say what the message had told him she'd say, but she didn't. She didn't really say much of anything.

"Scully?"

"Yeah Mulder?"

"Are you ok?" He wondered as he looked at her sympathetically. She smiled warmly like she always did for him, "I was wondering the same about you." He let out a deep breath, leaning back in the chair.

"I need to talk to you about something, Scully. Something of great importance," he took one last large gulp of the soda.

"Well Mulder, it's getting kind of late… Why don't you come home with me, we can talk there, and you can stay with me for the night… would that be ok?" Mulder's eyebrows slowly formed into a frown, he opened his mouth a few times but like before he couldn't get words to form.

"You know I've got work to do, why don't we meet up tomorrow," he suggested with an attitude slightly different then before. Scully tilted her head with a frown, but nodded and stood.

"Whatever you think is best, Mulder," She smiled as she kissed him on the top of the head then left his office.

Mulder's eyes now narrowed. He knew what he had to do, he now knew she was a traitor. Maybe working for cancer man and his men, or maybe working for an even higher government conspiracy.

_Kiss her dead._

He looked at his watch once more.

_Kiss her dead._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Scully pulled up to her building's garage. She gathered some files from her messy front seat and placed them in her briefcase. She needed a minute to think, she tried to understand the weird day she had had. Things were so different, so odd, as much intriguing as frightening. As much as she enjoyed the new level of their relationship, she knew something else was going on.

Finally she stepped of her car, her high heels clinking against the cement. She decided to leave her briefcase, not wanting to work this night. She was locking her door when she noticed a shadow on the ground come behind her. She paused, frozen almost, waiting to see who it was or what would happen.

"Scully?" Mulder asked in a deep voice. Scully smiled letting out a relieving sigh. She turned around with an even wider smile, when she noticed he wasn't in the best mood.

"Mulder are you alight?" She asked yet again. Mulder smirked now. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against her car.

"Mulder!" She had never seen him like this. He had let go of her and she pulled her self off the car only to be pushed back against it harder. The window of the driver's seat cracked.

"Mulder!" she repeated in more anguish. There was something so different about him, not something she liked to see.

She watched him, her eyes growing larger, as he pulled a knife from behind him. Her breathing became heavy as he held her against the car with his body. He lifted the knife to her throat, "its ok Scully, I know your secret…" he was about to slide the blade against her neck when she called out, "now!"

He turned around almost in slow motion to see Frohike stabbing him with a needle. Mulder dropped the knife, and Scully scrambled to hold him up. Langly and Byers quickly got a hold of Mulder, holding his arms over their shoulders.

"Take him to my apartment," Scully told them and they struggled to get him to the elevator. Frohike stood in front of her before she could walk any further, "so, I helped, where's that kiss you promised?" he grinned.

Scully smiled, she was flattered he was so enthralled by her, even though he was only engrossed about her looks. She leaned down a little, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for your help," she said whole heartedly, and he nodded.

Scully thanked the three men and offered to let them stay the night there, she knew they had a bit of a drive till they got home. The three of them declined, wishing her the best of luck and to call them if she needed anything else. Frohike paused in the doorway, looking back at Scully squatting next to Mulder who lay on her couch unconscious.

"You know Scully, even if he doesn't show it, he's just as fond of you as I am…" he smiled before closing the door behind him.

Scully peered at Mulder for a long time, lightly touching his forehead. She knew he'd be fine when he awoke, and back to normal. She knew he would be himself again, and she knew that she still loved him. But she doubted his feelings. She doubted if he could ever love her like he did, if he could ever touch her again, afraid of what he had done to her.

She tried not to worry herself too much, but she couldn't let him out of her sight. She fell asleep on the floor, leaning her back against the couch. Her thoughts weren't of the power of fear from the LSDM that affected him so greatly, nor did she think of the possibilities that could have happened if she didn't over hear him talking to his watch. The only thing she thought about was how he broke from that spell to kiss her, to love her. And when he hugged her, the two times he did, that he was genuine and that he was the Mulder she loved so much.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**As a note, this story does take place during the 2nd season, after Scully's abduction and return. **

**Also, thank your time reading my fanfic. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Mulder sat up early in the morning. His head pounded, his body ached. He slid his feet onto the ground, finally noticing Scully resting alongside the couch. He smiled at her as placed the blanket that had been around him onto her. He got up quietly and walked into her kitchen. It wasn't until he took a second look to make sure she was still asleep when he looked at his watch.

_8:01 a.m._

He frowned at it for awhile, waiting for a change. He then quickly stepped over to the oven.

_8:05 a.m._

He swiftly moved toward the microwave now.

_8:06 a.m._

He let out a wide smile as he once again looked at his watch.

"No more messages?" Scully asked quietly as she held the blanket around her. He turned around with his smile then moved quickly toward her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she let out a little laugh. She dropped the blanket that kept her warm, no longer needing it.

"How'd you fix it!" He wondered as he peered closely into her eyes, still holding her close.

"I had a little help from your pals,"

"You went to the Gunmen?" he seemed surprised.

"It cost me a kiss to Frohike… but, it was worth it," she smiled as she looked up at him shyly. Mulder wrapped his arms around her tightly once more. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and she started to again feel herself melt in his arms.

"I'm sorry Scully… I was going to kill you, I don't know what was wrong with me…" he shook his head closing his eyes.

"It's ok Mulder, the important thing is your back to normal," she held back tightly.

"What was it exactly? How'd you cure me? How'd you even know?" He asked as they both sat at the kitchen table.

"Well, I happened to see you talking to your watch and you couldn't keep your eyes off the TV… it didn't take me long to figure out you had what you said those other LSDM victims had… subliminal messages and the power of suggestion…. Well once I found out, I figured the messages were about me, just by how you had been acting. I talked to the Gunmen, and they were happy to help," she smiled proud of herself.

"Where would I be without you?" He asked desperately. Scully looked down at her hands solemnly, "you'd probably have found your sister by now." Mulder frowned, confused by her statement.

"I don't know what you think Scully, but if it weren't for you, for you keeping me truthful, I wouldn't be as close as I am… Without you Scully, I'd be lost…" he held on to her hands, "when you were abducted, by whomever, I was a wreck. I thought I had lost you- as much as I fought it, as much as I wouldn't accept it, I really didn't think I'd see you again. That scared me so much, it-it terrified me… don't ever think your of no importance to me, your more important then the FBI, then the x-files, then any job or anyone else in my life. Don't forget that," he put his hand lightly on her cheek.

She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes slowly, she slid her arms around him best she could in a chair. He finally stood, holding her easier. She rested her head on his chest like she had many times, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

She smiled as she felt his lips lightly touch her hair, he could feel the creases in her smile against his chest and held her tighter.

After a few minutes they broke from each other's arms. Mulder kissed her on the top of her head once more then headed into her shower.

"Scully?" he called to her.

"Yeah, Mulder?" she turned around from the kitchen.

"I...um… I never had the chance to tell you how I feel…I mean, how I truly feel…" he paused, "I-I care very deeply about you," he said not being able to get out the words he really wanted to say. Scully softly smiled, "me too, Mulder."

He smiled as he disappeared behind her bathroom door. Scully nodded to herself then went into her kitchen. She pulled out a box of cereal and sat at the table by herself. She peered into her food for a minute, thinking back on the last week, months, and even year. She lost her father, Mulder, her family, lost herself. She was only grateful that she was indeed alive, and that she once again had her family, herself and Mulder. She looked at her watch as Mulder came into the kitchen.

_It's time._

She looked back down at her watch startled.

_9:54 a.m._

She smiled, for the messages she saw weren't subliminal or from the power of suggestion. They were indeed the messages in herself that she had recently come to realize. It was time. It was finally time to let go, to finally love him as much as she always did, but was too afraid to admit beforehand. It was time alright.

**Finished. **


End file.
